sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Counterspell
Counterspell Type of Feat: Spellcasting Feat ID: 2666 Prerequisite: Spellcraft (ranks x10) Specifics: Note: Counterspell is still an experimental ability. Mechanics are subject to future revision as necessary. Please bear this in mind before choosing it for your character as we may need to make changes if bugs arise and so forth. Counterspelling is an inherently magical action. Antimagic fields and similar local environmental effects may interfere with the ability to successfully counterspell. Characters that have foresworn off spellcasting (i.e., Mage Slayers) cannot counterspell as this act of opposed spellcasting would violate their core principles. A spellcaster with 10 or more skill points in spellcraft may choose to take the Counterspell feat in order to unlock counterspell mode, indicating that he or she has become particularly skilled in disrupting the ability of an opposed spellcaster to successfully cast spells. Counterspell allows an opposed spellcaster within 40 meters to be targeted for counterspell mode in an attempt to block future spells cast by the opposed spellcaster. Only one opposed spellcaster may be counterspelled at a time and performing any other actions (including casting spells of one's own) will disrupt the counterspell. Only spells, and not spell-like abilities may be counterspelled. To activate counterspell mode, first drag the Counterspell feat to a hotbar for convenient use. Then, select an opposed spellcaster and activate the mode from the hotbar button. Counterspell mode is a combat mode and is mutually exclusive with other combat modes like defensive spellcasting. When an opposed spellcaster attempts to cast a spell, a counterspelling character must first make a spellcraft skill check to see if she can attempt to counter the spell: DC = 15 + spell level + favored school modifier + opposed school modifier + counterspeller modifier The spell level is the level of spell being cast (cantrip = 0, first level spells = 1, and so on). The favored school modifier is -2 if the spell is cast from the counterspeller's favored spell school (if she has a favored school), else 0. The opposed school modifier is +5 if the spell is cast from a school opposed to the counterspeller's favored spell school (if he had a favored school), else 0. The counterspeller modifier decreases the DC by 1 for each character that is attempting to counterspell the target, so if there is one additional character attempting to counterspell, this modifier would be -1. If the opposed spellcaster passes the spellcraft skill check, then she may attempt to counter the spell if she has an appropriate counterspell readied by consuming a usage of that spell to counter the casting of the opposed spell. Only spells, and not spell-like abilities, may be used to effect a counterspell. Any spell can be countered if the counterspelling spellcaster has the same spell prepared in her spellbook. The following spells can act as universal counterspells, if a spellcaster has prepared them in his spellbook (the most appropriate counterspell is chosen automatically once counterspell mode is engaged): Lesser Dispel: Counter any spell of level 2 or lower. Dispel Magic: Counter any spell of level 3 or lower. Greater Dispel: Counter any spell of level 5 or lower. Mordenkainen's Disjuction: Counter any spell of level 9 or lower. In addition, certain spells have specialized utility in countering specific "opposed" spells: Bless counters Bane. Bane counters Bless. Haste counters Slow. Slow counters Haste. Stone to Flesh counters Flesh to Stone. Flesh to Stone counters Stone to Flesh. Heal counters Infestation of Maggots. Remove Disease counters Infestation of Maggots. A successful counterspell consumes both a usage of the spell expended in the counterspell and causes the spellcaster to lose the usage of the spell that they attempted (and failed) to cast. Cooldown: None (combat mode)